


Percussive Recalibration

by noadventureshere



Series: The Observation of Trifles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Justin Trudeau is pretty, mild head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock remembers things he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percussive Recalibration

Sherlock gets a knock to the head and passes out during a case. The EMS team goes through their usual spiel on him and John smiles. He goes to rescue Sherlock from their tender mercies - to assure them that, no, despite Sherlock claiming not to know the answers to any of their questions, he isn’t injured enough to go to hospital. Sherlock answers one of the questions with a noise of triumph and John chuckles.

‘You know, Justin Trudeau is the Prime Minister of Canada, not the UK. How come you remember him and nothing else?’

Sherlock rolls his eyes, ‘Mrs. Hudson showed me some pictures of him last week.’

‘And you paid attention?’ John folds his arms and huffs.

‘Have you seen him, John?’ Sherlock looks a bit offended.

John concedes the point.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://noadventureshere221b.tumblr.com/post/148007504621/atlinmerrick-you-know-you-couldnt-make-a-film)


End file.
